L'Hydromel des puissants
by KimioRobin
Summary: Duo et Quatre se croyent chasseurs et finalement il doivent courir pour sauver leurs fesses, littéralement parlant! Et les chaseurs on très faim! courez courez! j'ai mis plein d'impasses de toute façon! yaoi


_Auteur: _KimioRobin

_Disclaimer: _ne m'appartiens pas, sauf mon délir

_Base: _Gundam Wing

_Genre: _…pétage de plomb de l'auteur!

_Note: _j'ai remarqué que je faisait que des truc sérieux ou je me prenai la tête, avec trop signification derière les significations ou je m'y perd moi-même.  
Donc, je crois que ce truc vas être un gros délir de ma part. C'est pas ma faute à force de lire des fic ou les auteur s'éclatte sur les fesses de Duo, moi aussi j'ai envie

Ah oui, le titre d'origine c'est **Anata-ga hoshi. (1) Toi, ton sang, ton ame et…tes fesses! **  
(1) Je te veux

Ça vous donne une idée d'où vous mettez les pieds.

Bonne lecture.

**L'Hydromel des puissants**

**I**

Duo posa le chandelier sur un bout de table épargné par les livres.

« Quatre! Viens voir. »

Le blond interpellé retrouva son ami natté devant un coffret en bois qui semblait dater de la création. Il le pris précautionneusement.

« Tu crois que ce truc peu nous servir? »  
« Aucune idée Duo. »

Cela faisait trois mois que les deux adolescents c'étaient rencontrés , trois mois qu'ils avaient décidés de s'associer, trois moi que les deux ubahan étaient amis et un moi qu'ils fouillaient une ancienne demeure ayant appartenue à la famille du blond, qui était à l'abandon depuis des décennies, à la recherche de matériel et d'informations utiles pour mener à bien leur projet.

Quatre se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre. Une rencontre qui lui avait sauvée la vie.

_Il s'satisfaisait son client comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, quand la situation lui avait échappée. Son flux vital avait été aspiré sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose et il allait mourir comme une catain pour vampire dans les draps luxueux de la maison de passe grand standing la plus réputée de toute les villes alentour.  
Alors qu'il s'était sentit partir, l'imposant rouquin qui lui volait son sang et sa vie avait disparut et s'était retrouvé à terre, assommé par un voleur aux yeux améthyste qui pouvait pour une fois entendre qu'il arrivait au bon moment. _

La boite ouverte ils y trouvère un petit livre qui avait l'air encore plus ancien que son contenant si cela était possible.

Duo regarda le blond déchiffrer les inscriptions.

« C'est un journal apparemment…celui d'un… »

Quatre tiqua. Et Duo le pressa.

« D'un…? »  
« D'un pervers…, fit-il faiblement, les joue rosies. »  
« Hein? Mais dit moi ce qu'il y a écrit Quatreeeeeuuuuuuu! »

Quatre s'éclairci la gorge, essayant de dissimuler sa gène. _/Duo vas encore se moquer de moi./_

« Et bien il parle de ses conquêtes… »  
« Quoi! C'est tout? Tout ça pour ça…y'a pas de quoi piquer un far Quat-chou, dit-il avec un grand sourire.»

Le blond ferma brusquement le livre, encore plus rouge qu'avant avec un « Méééheeeuuuuuuuu » très mature digne de Duo.

« Eh! Pas la peine de faire la vierge effarouchée avec moi, hein! C'est pas moi qui était numéro trois dans une passe de luxe, fit un natté les yeux plein de malice. »  
« DUO! »

Le dit Duo se pris le livre du pervers en pleine figure duquel s'échappa une feuille jaunie.

Intrigué, Quatre laissa de côté sa vengeance pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la feuille fuyarde. Cette foi-ci il avait trouvé quelque chose qui leur servirait, une information qu'il ne connaissait pas ni l'un ni l'autre, une nouvelle utile mais qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Duo se calma sentant qu'ils tenaient enfin quelque chose. _/Comme quoi les pervers peuvent toujours servir/_

Et le blond lu la feuille intitulée « **L'Hydromel des puissants **»

_« Pour un vampire prendre le sang d'un être puissant le rend plus puissant.  
Pour un immortel prendre la vie d'un immortel puissant le rend plus puissant.  
Pour un magicien s'accoupler avec un magicien puissant le rend plus puissant. »_

Jusque là rien de nouveaux.

_«Pour un être sensible au monde spirituel, faire l'amour à un ubahan rend plus puissant.  
Mais il n'y à rien de plus délectable pour un puissant que de faire l'amour à un bon ubahan. » _

Les adolescents se regardèrent.

_« Pour un puissant, un ubahan est pareil à l'hydromel. »_

« Quat-chou? »  
« Oui Duo? »  
« On a intérêt à faire attention à notre derrière! »

------------

Devinez qui c'est dans le rôle des puissants?

En espérant que ce début vous à plu.


End file.
